evergreenacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuura Ayane
Matsuura Ayane is an Evergreen student from Japan. (played by '''Fix-It')'' Biography Dollie was born in the coastal city of Numazu, Japan. Both her parents worked for the ESO doing odd jobs that no one really wanted to do while she attended public school and became a school legend for her terrible luck. Although her life growing up was fairly normal, weird things began happening at home. She would hear her parents arguing late into the night on trivial things. They had never done this before, but she simply shrugged it off and expected nothing of it. Unfortunately, the behavior continued and eventually led to a divorce. She moved out with her father who had decided to go find new opportunities in America and said goodbye to her mother forever. They found an apartment in New York City, and Dollie decided to start fresh. She began going by the name she is now known by and managed to convince her entire class that she was a fallen angel. Neither her nor her father understand why she was accepted into Evergreen, but both were excited to get a change of scenery. Her father wouldn’t have to deal with her horrid luck and the daily risk of their apartment burning down, and she would have an opportunity to contribute to society. It was a win-win, so she accepted the invitation and set off for her journey. Personality Dollie is strange, to say the least. She is a full-blown chuunibyou with delusions of grandeur and all. She believes that she is a fallen angel who has angered God and is cursed forever with terrible luck. She does not really understand what she did to anger him, but accepts this terrible fate and does nothing to try and redeem herself. She is fairly smart and thoughtful, making sure not to spread the curse to any of her colleagues and keeping her bad luck away from them. She isn’t the smartest and can be fairly indifferent to the beliefs of others, especially if they try to convince her she isn’t cursed. Dollie is prone to blaming everything on herself, but not in a selfless way. She doesn’t really get sad, but when she does no one would be able to tell the difference. Strengths *She’s grown up escaping death, making her very skilled in the art of not dying in especially stupid situations. It is very easy for Dollie to identify all possible means of escape in nearly every situation possible, even if it seems there are none. *Dollie is charismatic and knows how to capture the attention of others. She is a great person to throw out on the battlefield as a distraction for the enemy while everyone else sneaks past. *Sure, she may have failed every test she’s ever taken. But that doesn’t mean she’s dumb! Dollie is surprisingly intelligent for her age and is a quick-learner. She has learnt a lot from her schooling so far, she just does a crappy job proving that. Weaknesses *Her luck is probably the worst you’ll ever see. She always finds a way to ruin everything for everyone, or a way to almost get killed in nearly every situation. *She can get annoying very quickly. *She has never held a weapon in her life, nor been trained in any means of combat. *It’s hard to take her seriously. Everything she does can be interpreted as a joke and often is. *She has no experience being a spy and is terrible in situations that may require stealth. Trivia *Dollie speaks fluent English and Japanese. *Dollie is 5’1”and weighs 99 pounds. *A-cup. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Mercier Category:Fix-It Category:Active Character